2nd Division (Untold Stories)
:ATTENTION: This page contains information on the '''2nd Division (Untold Stories)', a fictional organization that is no way tied to any existing official story or fan-made arcs. The content on this page is completely fan-made, with elements pulled as it provides the basis for the Gotei 13 and sharing history between A Father's Tale and War of Souls story arcs. These arcs deviate from the current Bleach storyline and as such exists within its own alternate universes.'' The Second Division (二番隊, nibantai; "Squad 2" in the English Dub) is one of the divisions contained within the Gotei 13. It is regarded as the divisions best stealth operations division, specializing in hunting down rogues and assassination, as well as supervising the underground prison located in the northwest section of the grounds. Prior to the beginning of Bleach: War of Souls, Captain Izō Okada was captain at the time, as well as the founding member of rebuilding the Onmitsukidō, until he was promoted to the Honor Guard. During Bleach: War of Souls, the current Captain is Saizō Fujibayashi, as well as the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō at the time. His first lieutenant is Natsuki Mochizuki, who is the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō. This arc takes place nearly 1000 years after the current Bleach storyline and deviates from it to create a parallel universe after a cataclysmic event that nearly wiped out the human race. Organization The 2nd Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Because the Captain of the 2nd Division also leads the Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force in the English dub), the 2nd Division's duties are directly tied in with the Onmitsukidō, each of the top 5 seated officers is in charge of a certain division of the Special Forces. At this time, it is known that the Captain is in charge of the Executive Militia, the Lieutenant is in charge of the Patrol Unit, and the 3rd Seat is in charge of the Detention Unit. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 2nd Division. Since the linking of the Onmitsukidō with the 2nd Division well over 110 years ago, its role may have changed from its original duty. The 2nd Division has been directly linked to the Onmitsukidō for well over 110 years ago by former Captain Yoruichi Shihōin who was Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō before being promoted to a Captain. As such the special operations of Soul Society has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with assassination, policing, detention and message couriers. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 2nd Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 2nd. The buildings are amazingly luxurious due to Lieutenant Ōmaeda reconstructing offices using his private fortunes. The offices are said to boast automatic doors and heated floors. The barracks even have a hot spring. The division grounds also holds the Ujimushi no Su (蛆虫の巣, Nest of Maggots). Inside the divisions barracks the Shihōin family crest is embossed into the wall of the audience chamber. Current Members Former Members